


A Different Kind of Fairytale

by marthaandtheponds



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Gen, and mom!Amy is something I miss, little Melody is my favorite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthaandtheponds/pseuds/marthaandtheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Melody Pond have done well enough together, but when the Doctor comes to town, does three become better than two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Life and Times of Leadworth

“Mum, will you please hurry?” Melody tugged on her mother’s hand, practically dragging Amy along with her, her curls bouncing around her head as she skipped up the steps to her school.

Melody had just entered her first “real” year of schooling, as she liked to remind her mother every chance she got. She has received the best grades out of her entire class, and her new teacher was very eager to meet with About her little girl’s stellar performance.

Her life as a novelist definitely gave her the freedom she had always wanted to experience in her life, and gave her the time and freedom to be with her little girl.

She and Rory had split about a year after she had Melody, silently going their separate ways. And while she had never been maternal, the idea of letting her little girl go had hurt deeper and more powerfully than she had realized. So she stayed in Leadworth, close to Rory, but not too close. They both needed something else in their lives, they had been so interconnected for so long. And now they were tied together forever.

Pulling open the heavy wooden doors, Melody lead her mother down the lively corridors pointing out specific places and waving at other students.

“Now mummy, he’s a new teacher, but I think you’ll like him. He’s travelled all over the world and speaks tons of different languages, and he’s read your books!”

Amy laughed as Melody pushed open the door to her classroom.

“I understand you’re frustrated, and you’re unhappy with the way James treated you. James will be punished for what happened, but you have to promise me that you will come to me first when you feel unsafe, okay? I will always help you.” The teacher was crouched in front of his student, ruffling her hair. The little girl nodded and he gently moved her over to the cabinet, where he poured her some juice and let her sit down.

Whirling around in a very flamboyant manner, he clapped his hands together and faced the two of them. “Well hello there Melody!”

“Hello Doctor!” Melody cried, waving her hand.

“Doctor?” Amy asked her little girl.

“Oh, it was an old story I told this kids during one of our inside days, about a man I used to know, who travelled the universe, saving worlds and learning lessons. The kids took to calling me Doctor, since I had travelled almost as much as he had.”

Amy smiled. “That’s very entertaining.” She squeezed Melody’s hand gently before letting go to extend her hand. “Amelia Pond. I’m Melody’s mother.”

“Lovely to meet you. I enjoy your books immensely, I read Winter’s Tale on a boat on my way from the Bermuda Triangle to the Caribbean. Lovely time.”

His smile was boyish, and Amelia couldn't help but smile with him. “Well thank you, really. It means a lot.”

“Your Melody here is an amazing student. Definitely going places.” His smile was warm, and inviting, and before they knew it, they had been talking for well over an hour.

“I think it’s time that we get home, don’t you Melody?” Amy asked gently as Melody drew pictures on the Doctor’s desk.

Pouting slightly, Melody nodded and went to grab her things. As Melody left the room, Amy felt the Doctor’s eyes probing her.

“Amelia and Melody Pond. Like names in a fairytale.” He murmured.

Amy blushed slightly. “Ah, well, our lives aren’t exactly fairytales.” She moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I know this may seem sudden, but would you like to come to dinner with me sometime? I’d love to get to know you better.”

“All ready mummy!” Melody called from the hallway.

Amy rose and went to the door.

“I… would love to. Goodnight Doctor.” She smiled and took her daughter’s hand once more. Maybe staying in Leadworth wasn't so bad.


	2. We Are All Allowed To Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory still hopes, Amy is still confused.

“Dad’s here!” Melody’s voice comes from the front of the house, surprising Amy.

“Are your things ready?” She pushes away from her desk, saving her work.

“Dad!” The door opened and Amy shook her head. Melody inherited her restlessness, something Amy wasn’t sure she wanted her to have.

“Hey princess!” Rory’s voice still sends a pang throughout her body. She still wonders if she made the right decision.

He still loves her.

She clutches her tea and makes her way to the front door, the fall wind sending a chill through her.

She watches the duo chitchat, Melody effortlessly cradled in Rory’s arms, like she’d always been, ever since she was a baby.

Rory sets her down a few moments later, sending her upstairs to grab her things.

He shifts his weight, keeping his hands in his coat pockets.

Amy wants to say something, anything, to alleviate the tension, but her throat is stuck. It’s almost as if the divorce was just a few weeks ago, not five years.

He clears his throat and says, “She told me about her new class. Seems like she’s having a lot of fun in school.”

Amy welcomes the topic. “She’s really flourishing, isn’t she?” She waves for him to come inside.

“Yeah, she is. It’s really great to see. She’s becoming more and more like you.” He rubs the back of his neck as he follows her.

Amy shakes her head gently. “No, I think she’s just finding more people to become comfortable with.”

Rory nods. “That is probably true too.” He stands at the entrance of her kitchen, leaning against the wall.

“Her new teacher is something else, isn’t he?” Rory’s voice echoes through the kitchen, and through Amy.

She hasn’t seen the Doctor since the meeting earlier in the week, though she’s desperately wanted to. It just didn’t seem like the right time for her to think about dating.

“Well, I’ve only met him once, but you’re right; he is a bit quirky.” She turned to the cabinet, grabbing a mug. “Tea?” She offers, knowing he’ll take it, he’ll wait, forever if necessary.

“I’d love a cup, thanks.” He sits in one of her chairs, unbuttoning his coat.

It’s awkward, but they try. There’s still over two decades of friendship and years of romantic attachment between them.

Amy instinctively pours a cup for Melody as she and Rory sit at the table.

“I have a late shift later this week, I’m trying to see if I can change it around, but I doubt I’ll be able to. Could you-”

“I’ll get her. Don’t worry.” Amy smiles and sips her tea. Rory gazes at her from across the table, his blue eyes sad, yet still hopeful.

Melody’s excited footsteps break their reverie, as makes her way in. Rory rises, almost unwillingly, and thanks Amy for the tea.

He lingers, wanting to say something, but Amy gently kisses Melody’s head and rubs her hair, ushering the two of them out.

She knows he hesitates after she shuts the door behind him.

But something in her refuses to acknowledge this, as she remembers the enigmatic teacher’s comments a few days earlier.

_“I’d love to get to know you better.”_


End file.
